Prometo Salvarte
by Cachorra Plateada
Summary: Después de que vencieran a la figura, misteriosa que ataco Garderobe, ¿Que Sucedió? ¿Completaron sus anhelos? ¿Podrán disfrutar de vivir en paz? ¿Surgirá una nueva amenaza? Esto lo tendrán que descubrir por ellas mismas. Shiznat (basado en Mai-Otome) Los personajes de Mai-Otome no me pertenesen son de sunrise.
1. El Inicio de la Historia

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Mai-Otome no me pertenecen son propiedad de Sunrise.**

 **Habiendo aclarado esto les dejo la historia espero les guste, si no pues ni modo jajajaja no se crean es broma xD**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1.- Prometo Salvarte…..**_

 _ **En un lejano mundo donde la vida junto con la paz se consumía.**_

 _ **Cada día un moribundo planeta pedía auxilio de su lenta agonía, con el se extinga la vida que una vez ahí florecía.**_

 _ **Hacía más de quince años que una gran guerra había estallado, ningún esfuerzo era suficiente, ni las vidas sacrificadas para lograr detener, ese destino desastroso que pronto tendría este planeta y todos sus habitantes en el.**_

 _ **Un planeta desértico, árido, donde antes se hallaba vida floreciendo, ahora solo había paisajes sin vida que invocaban muerte y dolor.**_

 _ **Tanques, armas, explosiones, gritos y dolor que a su paso, llanto dejaban por la pérdida de aquellos que amaban dejando familias destrozadas, y heridas que jamás sanarían**_

 _ **La felicidad de la vida, así junto con la paz, eran simples sueños vánales que nadie conocía y nadie creía, la esperanza había muerto, para muchos el final había llegado. Su último ángel de luz se había extinguido**_

 _ **Pero aunque esa llama de luz se había extinguido, una nueva luz surgía y un grupo de humanos que no se rendirán hasta lograr detener la guerra a cualquier precio, la aprovecharían al máximo.**_

 _ **Su objetivo, evitar a toda costa esta guerra que tanto dolor y muerte, había traído, y recuperar lo que les habían arrebatado sin piedad alguna, sus más grandes amores.**_

Desde un gran peñasco, en un desértico paisaje donde ya ni la vegetación florecía, una Joven observaba a lo lejos las grandes explosiones a causa de un ataque más, bajo esta gran guerra.

Con un sentir de gran impotencia y sus puños fuertemente apretados solo podía limitarse a mirar, pues aunque su deseo era el de ir y ayudar, no podía. Una nueva misión se le había asignado, y si lograba cumplirla no solo la guerra terminaría…aun mejor nunca comenzaría y así se evitaría tanto dolor, tanto llanto, tanta muerte.

Una mujer mayor, de cabello rojizo, de un mirar profundo y marcas en el rostro, que de notaban en ella los estragos de la guerra, se dirigía a paso lento pero firme, en dirección a la mujer más joven, para detenerse justo a su lado en ese gran peñasco y hablarle con firmeza.

- **Todo está listo, es hora de que vayas junto a las demás**.- _dijo la mujer mayor._

- **Hi Sensei** – _asentía la más joven con gran decisión_ \- **No fallare** \- _concluía, dando vuelta y caminando rumbo a lo que perecían ruinas_

- **Recuerda** _\- la voz de la mujer mayor detenía a la menor de su andar_ \- **debes ser firme, fuerte, mantener siempre claro tu objetivo, no se puede cometer ningún error** – _mencionaba sin voltear a ver, a la más joven_ \- **y bajo ninguna circunstancia deberás rebelar tu verdadera identidad, al igual que tus compañeras**. -

- **Así será Sensei, no la defraudaremos, toda su enseñanza la recordaremos, mi vida daré de ser necesario para cumplir nuestra misión y evitar todo esto**.- _con gran decisión que sus ojos mostraron, lo menciono la joven, que sin notarlo, hizo sonreír a su Sensei.-_

 _La mujer mayor solo asintió dando su aprobación, de esa manera la joven menor continuo su camino rumbo a las aparentes ruinas, denotando gran decisión y fortaleza en su caminar._

\- **Me enorgullezco de la excelente joven en que te has convertido-** _susurraba aquella mujer para ella misma mientras miraba hacia el cielo-_ **y puedo asegurarte que ellas también se enorgullecerían de ti, su amada hija, aunque no hayan podido verte crecer** - _tristes palabras que dejaba escapar en la soledad de ese peñasco, mientras que se permitía, derramar una lagrima en memoria a ese doloroso recuerdo, antes de dirigirse ella misma al interior de las ruina._

 _Su misión estaba por empezar y el tiempo era algo que no podían desperdiciar._

 _ **Tiempo actual (dieciocho años antes, de los sucesos mencionados)**_

Se encontraban diversas jóvenes y maestras inmersas en sus diversas actividades. Garderobe continuaba en su máximo esplendor educando a jóvenes que se convertirían en grandes Otomes, sus hermosos jardines que denotaban gran brillo en su verde florecer.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde el asteroide, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en el Reino de Windbloom, en Garderobe, y en los demás países.

Mashiro-sama se había convertido en una excelente Reina, ahora su pueblo la amaba, al igual que a su Otome Meister Arika, quien continuaba con su típico carácter alegre y despistado, el pueblo había estado más que fascinado cuando ellas dos revelaron que el amor había nacido entre ellas, un amor puro, que el reino completo acepto de inmediato para sorpresa de la Reina Mashiro, quien se había estado negando a aceptar sus sentimientos, por temor a ser rechazada de nuevo por su pueblo.

Windbloom celebro por lo alto la gran unión de dos corazones, y un nuevo comienzo.

En la Republica de Aries, la aun presidenta Yukino, velaba por los intereses de su país, a la vez que controlaba a su ahora esposa la General Haruka Armitage. Pues quería golpear a cualquiera que causara un disturbio en su preciada Aries.

Meister Haruka había rebelado su amor a una muy, felizmente sorprendida Yukino, después de que, cierta castaña la retara, diciendo que no tenía las suficientes agallas para declararse a Yukino y como siempre, nuestra querida General callo fácilmente, y aunque no lo dijera agradecía ese pequeño empujón toda su vida.

En el Valle Oscuro Meister Mai había restablecido su negocio de Ramen ante una fascinada Mikoto, quien a raíz de su comida se había enamorado perdidamente de la hermosa Otome, al igual q Mai se había enamorado de la forma infantil de Mikoto. Lo que las llevo a formalizar su relación.

Así se mantenía la paz, día tras día.

En cierta oficina había cierta situación incómoda, a quien engañaban no era nada incomoda por todo lo contrario, lo único que incomodaba era la idea de que cierta maestra entrara en esa oficina, y las encontrara en una situación comprometedora, Haciendo que cierta peli azul quisiera convencer a su amada esposa de esperar a que estuvieran en su habitación.

-Oie Shizuru mejor esperemos un poco ya casi termina el día - _decía Natsuki a su esposa, quién se encontraba encima de ella en ese pequeño sofá._

-ara..a mi Natsuki no le gusta lo que hacemos- _decía la castaña susurrándole en el oído con una fingida expresión de tristeza a la peli azul que tenia debajo suyo._

-Claro que no es eso Zuru, sabes que es todo lo contrario- _expresaba una peli azul completamente roja, para deleite de la castaña._

 _Desde el día en que Natsuki había rebelado sus sentimientos a Shizuru esta no podía haber sido más feliz, su mayor deseo y anheló se había cumplido, al ser correspondida en su sentir por su gran amor, razón por la que en ese día se permitió llorar, un llanto de felicidad._

 _Natsuki por su parte después de todo lo vivido desde la locura de El Conde Nagi, hasta la gran amenaza de esa sombra que robo el Diamante puro, momentos donde puedo haber pedido a su bella Amatista, decidió que no contendría mas sus sentimientos, por lo cual se declaro a una sorprendida Shizuru, quien lloro para susto de Natsuki, mas fue consolada cuando la bella Amatista le hizo saber que su llanto era uno de felicidad, pues ella sentía lo mismo por ella, y había esperado mucho por ese momento, haciendo que el corazón de Natsuki se llenara de felicidad, sellando esa felicidad con un beso que sería el primero de muchos en ese futuro matrimonio._

 _Después de cierto tiempo al igual que sus amigas se casaron en una hermosa ceremonia._

Tock tock un llamado en la puerta hizo que ambas mujeres se levantaran y acomodaran sus ropas para poder dar una respuesta al llamado.

-Adelante- _pronuncio Natsuki mientras tomaba asiento aun sonrojada por sus actividades con su esposa, mientras que Shizuru se limitaba a tomar asiento y beber de su preciado te como si nada sucediera._

-Directora, Meister Viola. – _Saludaba Miss María al ingresar a la oficina_ -He traído los últimos documentos que requieren su firma antes de que termine el..- _Miss María había hecho una pausa al notar un detalle_ – Directora su blusa acomódela no es propio que tenga una imagen desalineada. _-mencionaba molesta._

-Eh?- _no entendiendo el porqué, Natsuki volteo la mirada para verificar su aspecto encontrando la falta mencionada provocando en ella una subida de color al ver se descubierta por su error._

 _Mientras esto sucedía bajo la atenta mirada de Shizuru, quien sonreía ante el gran sonrojo de su esposa.-_ ara ara que estuvo haciendo directora para tener ese aspecto- _comentaba divertida la castaña._

-Shizuru- _fue lo único que se limito a contestar, para después aumentar su color si más se podía._ \- eto eto.-

-Directora recuerde que esta es su lugar de trabajo- _decía Miss mientras depositaba los papeles en si escritorio_ \- en un rato vendré por ellos, espero que ya se encuentren listos para entonces directora.- _mencionaba antes de dar_ _vuelta para salir de la oficina._

 _Después de la salida de Miss María, Natsuki comenzó a revisar los papeles en su escritorio, mientras su bella esposa le hacía compañía, sabía que entre más rápido terminara, mas rápido podrían ir a su habitación y continuar lo que habían dejado pendiente. Cuando termino con el papeleo, observo que le quedaba un sobre por revisar el cual llamo su atención así que lo abrió prontamente._

 _Shizuru en la distancia en que se encontraba, noto el sobre que llamo la atención de su esposa, lo reconoció al instante así que simplemente se limito a observar su reacción al termino de leer la hoja que venía en el sobre._

 _Natsuki abrió ampliamente los ojos de la impresión, al notar que el sobre provenía de Youko-sensei donde se hacia una detallada explicación, para que entendiera, que su amada esposa se encontraba embarazada._

 _Aun con la gran impresión y su mirada fija en su esposa se levanto de su lugar y a paso lento se dirigía a hacia donde se encontraba Shizuru, al llegar se arrodillo delante de ella._

-Shizuru– _fue lo único que pudo pronunciar._

\- ¿a mi Natsuki que le gustaría que fuera más? ¿Niño o Niña?- _preguntaba la castaña con una gran sonrisa, Youko ya le había informado de su condición después que ella acudiera a una revisión al sentir ciertos malestares._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Shizuru acudía a ver a Youko después de presentar ciertas molestias en ella, pensado que quizás, algo andaba mal con su nano maquinas. Aunque decidió no comentarle nada aun Natsuki, hasta saber que le sucedía.**_

-Shizuru-san- _mencionaba la doctora_ – después de los estudios que hemos realizado, puedo decirte que la mayoría de tus nano maquinas se encuentran en perfecto estado _-comentaba segura-_ sin embargo hemos descubierto una, eh - _decía con duda_ -nano maquina pequeña, que causa tu molestar _\- decía Youko al final con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

-ara parece que Yoko-sensei se alegra que de mi malestar _-comentaba algo molesta la castaña_

 _-_ no no es eso _-corregía rápidamente la doctora_ -bueno un poco si, veras Shizuru-san lo que te sucede es algo realmente maravilloso _.- mencionaba al estar fascinada con su descubrimiento._

 _-_ ¿Youko-sensei cree que es maravilloso tener nauseas así como mareos cada cierto tiempo _?-la castaña no entendía su alegría, pues para ella todo eso solo era una molestia que no le permitía cumplir con sus deberes como Otome._

 _-_ En tu caso Shizuru-san si lo es _-como decírselo es lo que pensaba Youko_

 _-a_ ra Youko-san debería dejar de dar tantas vueltas y misterio y decirme que tengo de una vez _\- ya me estoy impacientando de que no me diga que sucede._

 _Después de tomar aire Youko lo soltó-_ Shizuru-san estas embarazada _–Waoo creo que si la sorprendí –_ aproximadamente tienes ocho semanas _\- mencionaba, mientras la castaña no respondía-_ tus nano maquinas han tenido que ver, aunque ahora exactamente no podría decirte como, por esa razón me gustaría seguir de manera atenta el progreso de tu embarazo para determinar como sucedió así como posibles riesgos.

 _Shizuru permanecía en silencio no podía creer lo que escuchaba-_ es realmente cierto _\- no puedo creerlo_

 _-_ así es de hecho verifique bien todo varias veces para asegúrame _-yo misma no me lo creía, hasta pensé que en algo estaban fallando. Sin embargo tanto el doctor como Irina me lo confirmaron-_ sé que esto te toma por sorpresa, pero esta demás mencionar que deberás suspender tus actividades como Otome por un tiempo, por lo cual deberás infórmalo pronto a la directora, quien a demás es la otra mama de tu bebe.

 _Estoy aturdida seré madre, es algo que no me esperaba, pero aun mejor que solo ser madre, es un bebe que también es de mi Natsuki lo cual hace que mi sonrisa salga, al entender que formare una familia con la mujer que amo más que a nada en este mundo. Mi pecho se llena de felicidad al tan solo pensarlo._

 _-_ Si deseas Shizuru-san puedo escribir una carta para Natsuki donde le explique todo _\- si a Shizuru la dejo sin palabras no quiero imaginar cuando Nat se entere jajajaja…puedo asegurar que le dará un infarto jajajaja… eso será algo digno de ver._

 _-_ ara Youko-san te lo agradecería mucho, ya que no sobria bien como decírselo a mi Natsuki _\- estoy que irradio felicidad mi gran sonrisa es prueba de ello, muero de ganas de que Natsuki lo sepa._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 _-_ Shizuru _\- parecía que es todo lo que Natsuki podía mencionar, aun seguía asombrada_

-ara ara parece que a mi Natsuki no le gusto mucho la noticia _\- mencionaba con fingido dolor_

-eh claro que no Zuru- _mocionaba negando rápidamente con su cabeza_ \- es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa, es algo que no me esperaba, pero me llena tanto de alegría- _decía la peli azul con una gran sonrisa, que en su rosto se había formado.-_

\- Pues ya somos dos que estamos alegres Nat-su-ki- _al fin mis sueños se están cumpliendo junto a ti, mi amor, es más de lo que pude imaginar._

-Shizuru te amo tanto, mi felicidad no puede ser mayor – _mencionaba Natsuki mientras le daba un beso a su amada esposa, para después poner una de sus manos en el vientre de Shizuru y depositar un beso en este -_ a ti también te amo con todo mi ser, serás nuestra más grande alegría mi bebe- _le susurraba a su bebe con una gran sonrisa._

-Yo también te amo mi Natsuki y puedo asegurarte que nuestro bebe también te ama- _me fascina el brillo que sus ojos irradia y su gran sonrisa, ahora esta brincando fufufu se ve tan adorable_

 _Estoy tan feliz seré madre, dios esto no me lo esperaba… estoy brincando de felicidad que si Miss María me viera de seguro ya me habría dado su sermón de modales, mas por ser la directora, pero me vale soy feliz y no pienso ocultarlo. Me esforzare por ser una buena madre y cuidar de mi familia hasta con mi vida_

 _Así con ese pensamiento en mente y una gran sonrisa ambas mujeres salían de la oficina con dirección a su habitación pues tenían mucho que hablar aun, claro después de que cierta castaña fuera complacida al máximo por su esposa que no se negaría._

 _Para ellas todo era felicidad, sin ser consientes de la gran amenaza que llegaría…._

 _ **Días Después…..**_

 _La noticia del embarazo de Meister Viola se había esparció de una manera súper rápida, al parecer Garderobe así como Windbloom eran algo… "comunicativos", por lo cual varios mandatarios visitaron Garderobe con el propósito de dar sus felicitaciones así como sus relégalos a las futuras mamas, entre ellos se encontraba Yukino y la General Armitage que se encontraban en camino, sin embargo un percance sucedido en su trayecto, tenía a cierta rubia gritona más que molesta_

-¡ahhhhh! Golpeare ase chef de pacotilla- _gritaba molesta Haruka_

-Haruka-chan cálmate- _decía preocupada Yukino, quien se encontraba algo mal, al parecer la comida le había sentado mal pues no dejaba de tener nauseas y mareos._

\- Pero, Yukino, por culpa de su comida te encuentras mal- _decía convencida Haruka, quien ya tenía planeada una venganza._

-Creo que él no tiene nada que ver con el estado de la presidenta, General Armitage- _decía el médico que iba entrando a la habitación de la presidenta._ \- más bien puedo a asegurar que es culpa suya general-

\- ¿Mi culpa?- _decía molesta la rubia_

-Ren-Sensei, ¿cómo es eso posible, Haruka-chan no toco mi comida?- _preguntaba confundida Yukino quien no entendía, además ver molesta a su esposa por dicha acusación_

\- eso es cierto presidenta, los estudios que hemos realizado muestran que sus malestares no son debido a los alimentos, más bien son algo natural, - _mencionaba sonriendo el médico-_ Felicitaciones Presidenta está embarazada, tiene alrededor de siete semanas de gestación.

 _Un profundo silencio inundo la habitación, Yukino estaba atónita, menos mal que estaba recostada en su cama, de haber estado de pie seguro se caería de la impresión, su mente estaba hecha un remolino, se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que un grito la saco de ellos_

-¡Queeeeeee!- _gritaba la general al escuchar la noticia, al reaccionar, su rostro cambio rápidamente de uno de confusión a uno con una gran sonrisa_ – voy a tener un higo- _gritaba emocionada mientras, brincaba de un lado a otro en la habitación_

-Hijo, Haruka –chan- _corregía rápidamente Yukino, a la vez que ella también sonreía por la noticia y la forma de actuar de su esposa._

\- Sera una niña, se convertirá en una Otome y le ganara a la hija de Shizuru, la ara ver una debilucha- _gritaba emocionada y mostrando un puño al aire la general, al visualizar como su hija derrotaba a la hija se Shizuru_

\- Pero Haruka-chan ¿y si es niño? – _preguntaba Yukino pues le causaba gracia y a la vez cierta preocupación lo que planeaba su esposa._

– mmm… si es niño- _pensaba un segundo para después, volver a tomar su anterior posición con un puño al aire con una gran sonrisa para volver a gritar -_ lo volveré el mejor Militar, será el más fuerte para que derrote al hijo de Shizuru – _lo decía con seguridad poniendo sus manos en su cintura al terminar._

-Haruka-chan – _decía Yukino, a la vez que negaba con su cabeza al darse cuenta que la rivalidad que su esposa tenia con Shizuru-san, seguramente sería heredada a la nueva generación que venía en camino._

 _Mientras la general seguía visualizando el gran futuro de su "higo" por toda la habitación, Yukino recibía indicaciones, por parte del médico, que en cuanto llegaran a Windbloom y por ende a Garderobe, solicitara una consulta con Youko –Sensei, al ser ella quien estaba viendo el caso de Meister Viola y le daría mejor los posibles riesgos de su embarazo y sus debidos cuidados._

 _Así continuaron con su viaje Garderobe, que ahora tenía un objetivo más._

 _ **Todo parecía estar mejorando más cada vez, o eso pensaba pues en un lejano lugar cosas distintas se planeaban**_

\- El conde Nagi resulto ser más débil de lo que pesaba, ni siquiera ha podido escapar de esa prisión- _comentaba un hombre mayor de facciones duras a una joven._

\- Maestro si el fallo yo no lo hare, déjeme hacer realidad su deseo - _esta es mi oportunidad de destruir a quienes me sobajaron. Les quitare todo lo que aman._

 _El hombre tan solo sonrió, sabía que ella tenía más motivación que cualquiera, a la vez que sentía tanto odio o más que el por aquellos que todo le arrebataron._

-Mi señor- _un hombre se inclinaba ante el_ – Lo hemos confirmado, Meister Viola está embarazada.

 _Una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro_ – bien hecho, si su embarazo está relacionado con sus nano-maquinas como sospecho, mas Otomes podrían estar en el mismo estado que ella, de ser así muchas de ellas no podrán ejercer como Otome, dejando desvalido este pobre planeta, dándome oportunidad de conquistarlo _._ - _Me pregunto si el bebe de Meister Viola será tan poderoso como sus madres, si es así, creo que tendré que conocerlo en cuanto nazca._

 _Con ese pensar el hombre reía malévolamente, a la vez que su aprendiz solo miraba atentamente, consciente de la guerra que pronto iniciaría…_


	2. Nuevas Noticias

_**Hola a todas de nuevo, les dejo la conti, gracias por los comentarios espero les siga gustando la historia xD**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2.- Nuevas Noticias…**_

 _Natsuki se encontraba dando un recorrido por la escuela para verificar el funcionamiento , cuando escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre, al voltear se percato de quien era.._

-Mai _\- dijo asombrada de ver a su amiga_.

-Ne..Natsuki – _gritaba emocionada una bella pelirroja de gran busto_ \- donde te metes, no podía encontrarte _\- decía a la vez que llegaba a su lado, un poco agitada_

-Mai, cuando llegaste, no sabía que vendrías- _se emociono de ver a su amiga_ – te habría ido a buscar.

\- Tranquila Natsuki, quería darte una sorpresa _-comentaba con una sonrisa_ \- además así evitaría que te escondieras de mi- _veía a su amiga divertida._

 _Desde que Mai se entero del embarazo de Shizuru, se moría de ganas por hablar con su amiga, además de que aprovecharía eso para avergonzarla solo un poco._

-eh…porque me escondería, no te tengo miedo-

-Qué bueno que dices eso, ya que así, me podrás contar **TODO** sobre el embarazó de Shizuru- _mientras la tomaba del brazo_ – mira que me gustara saber la historia de la formación de mi sobrino o sobrina.

-EHHH! ….. Nada de eso, no voy a contarte más de lo que ya sabes pervertida.- _decía rápidamente la peliazul al notar claramente a que se refería su amiga con el_ _ **TODO**_ _. Soltándose de su agarre_.

-Eh Natsuki, no seas mala -

-No he dicho que NO-

\- Que mala amiga Nat, lastimas mi pobre corazón– _llevando una mano en su pecho en forma dramática_ – no tienes piedad de tu amiga embarazada-

-Deja el drama Mai, eso úsalo con Mikoto que tod..- _se detenía al notar lo que su amiga había dicho_ -¿Quéee? ¿ tú qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde?-

-Ne..Nat que mala, tu no me quieres dar detalles, pero bien quieres que te de los míos verdad _\- decía de manera divertida a la vez que hundía su dedo índice en la mejilla de Nat_

-Claro que Nooo- _completamente roja_ \- Waoo Mai, ¿en verdad?- _volviendo a su postura_

\- Hi, me entere hace poco, seré mama Nat, estoy tan emocionada- _desde que me entere he sido más que feliz, al igual que Mikoto esperamos con ansias que nazca nuestro bebe._

-Mai!...- _decía feliz_ \- Felicidades, que maravilla tengo que contarle a Zuru la noticia, de que seremos tías- _mencionaba mientras abrazaba a su amiga por la noticia._

-jajajaja Natsuki me apachurras jajaja-

-jeje lo siento la emoción- _comentaba avergonzada_ -por cierto donde esta Mikoto-

-mm lo más seguro en tu oficia, como no podíamos encontrarte, la convencí de separarnos, y mira que me costó eh-

\- ¿así? Pensé que se quedo dormida en algún lugar jajajaja-

-eh mala, sabes que nunca me deja, y desde que nos enteramos del bebe, menos se me separa - _decía de manera tierna, al recordar toda la protección que le daba su pequeña gatita._

-ahh… me encantaría poder estar así con mi Shizuru, pero Miss María no me deja zafarme de mis obligaciones de directora- _haciendo un lindo puchero la peliazul al no poder estar siempre con su amada esposa._

\- Awww…tu no cambias Natsuki jajajaja _,-_

\- Ya Mai deja de burlarte de mí, que te perece si mejor vamos por Mikoto, para ir a ver a Zuru-

-Perfecto Nat, me encantara saludar a Shizuru, quizás ella si me cuente los detalles jajajaja-

-Queeee….Maiiii, ni se te ocurra preguntar- _la peliazul, conocía muy bien a su esposa, sabía que se uniría a Mai con tal de verla sonrojada_

 _Así una legre Mai le gastaba bromas, a una malhumorada Nat mientras se dirigían a su oficina por Mikoto_

 _ **Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shizuru.…**_

 _Se encontraban Yukino y Haruka quienes habían llegado hace unas horas, así que decidieron visitar a Shizuru, quien por indicaciones de Youko se encontraba en su habitación en reposo, hasta saber más sobre los riesgos de su embarazo._

-ara ara Haruka-chan se preocupa mucho por mí– _molestaba un poco a su amiga, le alegraba verla._

-Quee..yo nunca he dicho eso _bubuzuke –_ _decía al momento de girarse, al sentir un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque lo negara, ella quiera a la castaña como a una hermana, con la cual siempre peleaba._

-y como se siente Shizuru-san- _Yukino intervenía para ayudar a su esposa_

\- Hasta ahora muy bien Yukino-san, solo tengo los mareos normales en mi embarazo, aun así Youko me ha pedido que tenga reposo por un tiempo más, para evitar cualquier riesgo- _comentaba sonriendo_

-Oye bubuzuke, sabes que va hacer tu bebe- _tengo que saber, así podre planear la estrategia para que mi hijo sea más fuerte, pensaba sonriente Haruka_

-Haruka-chan, no empieces por favor- _ya se hacia dónde va_

-ara.. Haruka-chan parece muy interesada en eso- _el brillo en sus ojos me dice que algo trama, pero ¿Qué será? Aunque siendo ella no debo preocuparme_ \- aun no sabemos si será niña o niño, es muy pronto aun Haruka-chan.-

-ohhhh- _rayos aun no sabe, mi plan tendrá que esperar_ \- no importa aun así ganaremos!-

-eh?...en que ganaras Haruka – _mi amiga actúa raro._

-Haruka-chan, olvida eso, ya te dije- _mencionaba Yukino seria_

-Pero..Pero..Yukino, como le ganara mi hijo al de Shizuru si no se que es-

-pero nosotras tampoco sabemos que será aun, así que no empieces-

 _Todo sucedía bajo la atenta mirada de Shizuru, quien al no entender, decidió preguntar_

 _-¿_ Hijo?... ¿Ustedes tendrán un bebe?- _pregunto asombrada por la noticia._

 _Al estar en su pequeña discusión, se olvidaron de la presencia se Shizuru, así que al verse descubiertas decidieron mejor contarle todo lo sucedido en su viaje, el cómo lo descubrieron y los planes de Haruka para su hijo, algo que la hizo sonreír._

-awww….Felicidades- _comentaba emocionada Zuru, quien se disponía a levantarse para felicitar a la pareja._

-ehh..Bubuzuke no te leventes,- _Haruka le impedía levantarse-_ no debes desobedecer las instrucciones de Youko.- _decía seria la rubia._

-fufufu – _sonreía al ver el cuidado de su amiga_

-Eh?, de que te ríes- _molesta, al creer era una broma_

-Haruka-chan será una excelente mamá - _el comentario hizo sonrojar a la general, pues no esperaba, pero sabia que se lo decía de manera sincera_ -eto..eto- _es lo único que mencionaba una nerviosa Haruka_

-Felicitaciones Yukino-san, Haruka-chan, es una noticia maravillosa, serán unas grandes mamas- _mi bebe tendrá un primo, uno muy peculiar si se parece a Haruka._ -¿ ya te ha checado un medico Yukino-san?

-Gracias Shizuru-san - _decía Yukino con una sonrisa sincera_ -si, en el viaje me revisaron, sin embargo me gustaría saber la opinión de Youko-Sensei, aunque tendrá que ser hasta mañana, pues tuvo una salida de emergencia.

-Si al parecer la reina Mashiro se encontraba enfocada-

-Enferma Haruka-chan-

-Si eso- _decía la rubia ignorando su error_ \- así que mañana nos apremiara a primera hora-

-Atenderá Haruka- _Yukino solo negaba con la cabeza, mientras Shizuru solo reía por lo bajo_ _su amiga nunca cambiaria._

 _Así continuaron platicando de sus bebes, así como sus planes, Shizuru molestado a Haruka al no aceptar fácilmente que su hijo sería derrotado por el de ella , mientras Yukino solo se limitaba a sonreír era mejor no intervenir en ese tema._

 _Pronto llegaron a la habitación Natsuki, Mai y Mikoto quienes rápidamente se unieron a la plática, y aprovecharon el momento para dar la noticia del embarazo de Mai a la vez, que se enteraban del de Yukino._

 _Así transcurrió su tarde entre felicitaciones, risas, pláticas, a la vez que molestaban a Haruka como a Natsuki, hasta entrada la noche cuando, ya cansadas se retiraron a sus habitaciones, dejando solas a Nat y Zuru en su habitación.._

-como te sentiste hoy amor ¿sigues con los mareos? ¿Te doy un masaje? ¿Quieres comer algo?- _Natsuki hablaba muy rápido, deseaba complacer a su esposa en lo que ella le pidiera._

-Ara mi Natsuki siempre tan linda, me gustaría un masaje especial- _decía con mirada insinuante_

-Shizuru, no podemos, jeje… ya sabes Youko nos dijo que por ahora no, hasta que nos aseguremos que no hay riesgos - _un lindo puchero de tristeza de parte de su esposa hizo sonreír a Natsuki, para después besarla dulcemente -_ Te amo Shizuru-

–Yo mas Mi Natsuki- _mientras volvía a tomar los labios de su esposa en un beso más pasional, aunque sabía, que no llegarían a más, no perdía nada con intentarlo, al fin y al cabo, no dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere._

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio….**_

 _Youko llegaba cansada después de su salida de "emergencia" pues la reina no se encontraba en peligro, solamente estaba embarazada._

 _ **Escena retrospectiva**_

 _ **En la gran habitación principal del palacio de Windbloom se encontraba Mashiro en su cama, mientras Aoi la consolaba pues según pensaba Mashiro, moría por esa extraña enfermedad, Arika que no entendía nada del comportamiento de su esposa, solo la abrasaba para que se calmara.**_

 _ **Hasta que Youko entro en la habitación, y procedió a revisar a la reina, que aunque ya había crecido físicamente, a veces se seguía comportándose como una niña, después de descubrir que sucedía se dirigió a la joven pareja.**_

-Bueno alteza, no tiene de que preocuparse en unos cuando meses las molestias desaparecerán-

-Está segura Youko-Sensei, no me moriré, que tal que necesito más estudios- _alarmada la joven reina de que su final llegara._

 _Youko solo negaba con la cabeza las locas ideas que Mashiro se hacía , así que decidió continuar para que se tranquilizara-_ nada de eso Mashiro-sama, le puedo asegurar que no es nada grave, así que no morirá, solo que seguirá presentado las molestias, es algo normal cuando se está embaraza.- _de forma tranquila lo decía Youko._

-gracias Youko-Sensei ya me había preocupa..- _no termino de decir la frase al entender lo que la doctora le mencionaba_ - **em-ba-ra-zadaaa-** _termino la frase en grito_

 _Mashiro sabia del embarazo de Meister Viola, ella misma junto con Arika dieron sus felicitaciones así como regalos, pero a su parecer eso solo podía suceder entre dos Otomes, pero ahora ella también estaba embarazada, ¿Cómo es posible? Se preguntaba_

 _Youko al ver el silencio que se formo, después de la noticia, así como la cara de asombro de todas incluida Arika, como la interrogante que reflejaba el rostro de la reina decidió explicar lo que sabía._

 _Así aclaro las cosas a las futuras madres, quienes solo asentían, para después programar una cita para hacer una mejor evaluación._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _En su escritorio revisaba cada estudio realizado, aun no entendía muy bien cómo fue posible cada embarazo, al principio pensó que era un caso único en Shizuru, sin embargo no era si, pues ya tenía dos casos más que revisar._

-Youko-Sensei -

-Irina que susto me has dado- _un día de estos me va a dar algo_

-Lo siento jefa, como escuche ruidos, decidí investigar - _mencionaba a avergonzada_

-Entiendo Irina, no te preocupes-

– Además pensé que ya no regresaría al laboratorio jefa – _es raro que haya vuelto, ya es muy tarde, aunque desde que descubrió el embarazo Meister-Viola no ha parado de trabajar_

-No pensaba volver otra vez hoy, pero el descubrir que Mashiro sama está embarazada me ha hecho volver- _se que e relacionado con las Otomes eso ni como negarlo, tengo que investigar bien, para asegurar el bienestar de la madre así como el del bebe._

-¡La reina está embarazada!- _Irina estaba sorprendida, después interrogaría a Arika para saber mas_ –Waoo, Youko-Sensei cuatro embarazos, esto es asombroso y único.

-¿Qué?. ..¿Cuatro? Como que cuatro Irina- _yo solo conozco tres Shizuru, Mai y ahora Mashiro._

-Si jefa cuatro, hoy llego la presidenta Yukino deseaba hablar con usted sobre eso, pero como no se encontraba me pidió programara una cita para mañana con usted-

-Yukino-san- _que sorpresas tiene la vida, me pregunto si mas Otomes estarán en el mismo estado_ \- Irina tenemos mucho trabajo por delante-

-Hi jefa, yo la ayudare en todo lo que necesite-

-Muy bien Irina, será mejor que, si vayamos a descansar, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer.-

 _Así con la mente llena de ideas se retiraban del laboratorio para dirigiré a sus respectivas habitaciones, mañana tendrían que hacer muchos estudios, como a la vez detectar posibles problemas en el futuro._

 _ **De manera tranquila transcurrió la noche, para después dar paso a un nuevo día. Comenzando las actividades desde muy temprano.**_

 _Nao volvía después de estar en varias misiones, dado que ahora cubría a la castaña, lo que duplicaba su trabajo_

-Mugre cachorra me las vas a pagar, mira que volverme a mandar al frio de Artai, se aprovecha porque es la directora, además, de que aun no me perdona lo que le hice en Aries _,_ jajajaja..Esa historia será la primera que le cuente a su cachorrito jajajaja- _se decía así misma con una gran sonrisa, a la vez que llegaba a la oficina._

-Ya llego por quien lloraban- _gritaba al entrar-_ que!, pero?, qué demonios!, donde esta, ni si quiera es digna de darme la bienvenida –

\- Nao –san- _miss María ingresaba a la oficina_ \- esa no es la forma de comportarse de una Otome -

\- jejeje….¿Miss María? _\- lo que me faltaba, encontrarme a la mas viejita del lugar ahora me querrá dar su sermón de modales_

-vaya nao-san se ha puesto pálida parece que ha visto un fantasma-

-bueno casi, casi- _no le falta mucho para llegar_

-¡que dijo!- (-_-#)

-nada nada- _mi vida corre peligro-_ mucho viaje me ha hecho daño jeje- (^_^U)

-al parecer así es,- (¬_¬ ) - como sea, la directora me informo de su llegada, aquí tiene- _entregándole un montón de papeles_ -necesito que los llene reportando lo que ha observado en sus viajes.

-Queeeeee….son demasiadas hojas- _voy a matarte Natsuki-_ Miss María acabo de llegar y me dará más trabajo- _por favor que se apiade de mi_ – por lo menos déjeme descansar primero.

-Lo siento Nao-san, al parecer se ha vuelto el pilar favorito de la directora para trabajo, así que en cuanto termine podrá ir se a descansar- _mencionaba mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la oficina-_ por cierto Nao-san Bienvenida- _decía al salir, dejando sola a Nao en la oficina._

-Bienvenida….! mira que bienvenida me dan, así que el pilar favorito cachorra, esto te va a costar- _pensaba nao, al visualizar su venganza contra Natsuki por darle tanto trabajo_ \- tu eres la que debería hacer el trabajo de Shizuru-san, Cachorra, fuiste tú la que la embarazo, no yo idiota- _renegaba mientras empezaba a llenar los papeles._

 _ **Mientras tanto en el laboratorio…**_

 _Se encontraban Natsuki, Haruka, Arika y Mikoto esperando a sus respetivas vas parejas, pues Youko no les había permito ingresar con ellas en su evaluación, pues en vez de ayudar solo distraían con las mil y un preguntas que hacían, por lo cual esperarían a fuera._

 _Natsuki ya había sido informada de la llegada de Nao así como lo que se encontraba realizando, lo cual era muy gracioso para ella, pues aun que ya había pasado tiempo desde lo de Aries, aun no se lo perdonaba, pues Nao se lo recordaba día a día._

 _Así paso el tiempo, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Youko les pidió que entraran de nuevo al consultorio, donde procedió a explicarles lo que habían descubierto, además del porque esta vez las evaluó juntas y no por separado_

-Como saben las Nano-maquinas absorben parte de su ADN para poder integrarse a su sistema,- _explicaba Youko -_ por esa razón sus cuerpo se adapta rápidamente a ellas, sin embargo ahora se adaptaron de una forma diferente, y dado a esa variación se han producido sus embarazos. _-comentaba seria Youko a las presentes que solo escuchaban atentas –_ al principio temíamos por la salud de las…-

-Corren algún peligro Youko- _interrumpían alarmadas Haruka y Natsuki_

-ara.. Natsuki, Haruka no deben interrumpir de esa manera - _.mencionaba la castaña seria, mientras las demás solo negaban con la cabeza por el comportamiento de esas dos._

-no hay problema, entiendo su preocupación _-Youko trataba de ayudarlas_ –sin embargo les puedo asegurar que no corren ningún peligro, tanto las madres como los bebes demuestran una gran fortaleza _-me sorprende el desarrollo de los bebes a su corta edad_ \- aun así deberán tener los cuidados debidos, por esa razón me gustaría que permanecieran un tiempo más en Garderobe.

-¿Permanecer en Garderobe?- _Haruka preguntaba extrañada_

-Si-

\- cuanto tiempo seria Youko-Sensei- _preguntaba Yukino_ \- como presidenta de Aries no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera

-estoy consciente de ello presidenta, por lo cual pediría que fuera un mes.-

-un mes! – _Ahora Mai intervenía_ – ¿nos pide vivir en Garderobe por un mes?-

-así es, de esa manera si surgiera una complicación, la podrimos a tender pronto- _aunque cualquier medico puede hacer eso, lo que en verdad me interesa es seguir viendo de cerca el progreso de los bebes._

-en nuestro caso, no creo que haya problema Youko-Sensei- _Menciona Mashiro_.

 _Claro vive en Windbloom pensaba Haruka (¬_¬)_

-bueno será divertido recordar la época de escuela- _así podre molestar mas a Nat, como en los viejos tiempos, pensaba Mai._

-En ese caso creo que tendré que arreglar todo, para permanecer un tiempo aquí, sin descuidar mis deberes- _afirmaba Yukino._

 _-_ ara, ara esto será muy interesante- _me parece curiosa la petición de Youko, siento que nos oculta algo, su sonrisa de satisfacción es prueba, pareciera que consiguió algo importante._

–muy bien en ese caso dispondré todo para que su estadía sea lo más cómoda posible- _genial ahora tendré más trabajo, además de tener a Mai y Haruka a la par, porque siento que volví a la escuela…pensaba Natsuki._


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, poco a poco sabremos que pasara con esos lindos bebe xD**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

 _Desde que me entere que seré madre, me he vuelto algo paranoica, pienso que todo puede ser un peligro para mi esposa y mi hijo, Shizuru me dice que todo estará bien, pero, ¿quién me lo asegura?…..Nadie…. exacto… nadie, así que aunque me regañen no dejare de cuidar a mi familia, el ser directora no me ayuda mucho en ello, Miss Maria cada vez me da más trabajo, por eso es que decidí que la araña será mi asistente personal, de esa manera, hare que haga la mayoría del trabajo, ya se suena cruel jejeje….pero me lo debe, y yo quiero pasar más tiempo con mi esposa._

 _Sin embargo hoy Nao se me escondió, así que hoy yo tendré que trabajar y no me podre escapar._

 _Natsuki estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando ingreso al laboratorio hasta que Youko hablo._

-¿Directora?-

 _-_ ¿eh?... lo siento Youko venia pensando, no te escuche-

-es lo que veo, Natsuki, debes dejar de preocuparte tanto por el embarazo de Shizuru-san, ya te he dicho que todo va de maravilla-

-pero Youko quien nos asegura que no pasara nada malo- _soltaba su preocupación._

-nadie nos lo asegura Nat, sin embargo, si no dejas de preocuparte lo único que ocasionarás es que te enfermes por tanto estrés. Dime ¿te gustaría eso? ¿Enfermarte y solo preocupar a tu esposa?- _tiene que dejar de pensar así, se estresa demasiado, no quiero imaginar cómo se va aponer cuando nazca el bebe._

-no claro que no- _mencionaba avergonzada_

-entonces deja tanta preocupación, y mejor ponte a hacer tu trabajo-

-está bien, pero no te enojes. _–ahora ella también me regaña, porque nadie me entiende._

 _-_ muy bien así me gusta, ahora ven tengo que mostrarte algo que descubr…- _no pudo terminar la frase pues cierta rubia había entrado de manera estrepitosa al laboratorio._

-Youkoooooo- _donde esta esa doctora tiene que ayudarme-_ ahí estas, necesito que revises a Yukino, algo le pasa- _gritaba Haruka._

 _Hay no, acabo de calmar a una y viene a otra (-_-u) -_ buenas tardes Haruka-san, ¿Qué sucede?- _haber conque me sale ahora, estas hacen un escándalo por cualquier cosita, ya no sé quien es peor si ella o Natsuki._

 _-_ algo le pasa, a Yukino, lleva demasiado tiempo dormida- _ella no duerme en el día, y ahora ni siquiera la eh podido levantar-_ tienes que ayudarmeee….-

-eh? Youko Shizuru también ha dormido mucho, algo también le debe pasar- _la rubia tiene razón algo malo debe pasar-_ vamos, tienes que revisarlas- _decía preocupada a la par que la tomaba de la de la mano._

-Si vamos, pero primero revisas a Yukino- _ahora Haruka la tomaba de la mano_

 _-_ no claro que no, primero Shizuru-

-no primero Yukino-

-Shizuru-

-Yukino-

 _Habían iniciado una discusión, por a quien tenía que atender primero, aprovechado que discutían Youko se soltó del agarre de ambas mujeres, mientras negaba con su cabeza. Esto ya se había vuelto algo de rutina, a cada rato estaban con Youko muertas de la preocupación, por cualquier cosa, viendo que no pararían de discutir decidió intervenir._

-SILENCIOOO- _grito para llamar su atención, lo cual funciono pues ambas dejaron de discutir y la miraron._ \- haber, sus cuerpos están teniendo cambios, para que el bebe se desarrolle bien, es algo **NORMAL** que duerman mucho, así que no hay de qué preocuparse- _decía seria_

-Pero, pero- _protestaban a la par ambas mujeres._

-Nada de peros- _ya es hora que les ponga un alto a estas dos_ -ya no quiero oír reclamos, así que para que se distraigan un poco, me ayudaran en el laboratorio.-

-¿Qué?- _gritaban ambas_

-Youko yo no puedo tengo deberes que atender- _ya me salve por ser directora_

-Yo tampoco tengo que ver a mi esposa- _yo menos me quedo, tengo que ver que Yukino esté bien._

-no les estoy preguntando si quieren o pueden, es que lo harán o quieren que le hable a Miss María y le cuente todo el alboroto que han hecho estos días- _ese es su punto débil, aunque ya no están en la escuela le tiene mucho miedo a miss María, bueno, quien no con ese genio que se carga._

 _Al momento de escuchar las amenaza de Youko ambas mujeres, negaron frenéticamente ante el temor, pues sabían que miss María no les tendría consideración, ni porque fueran ya "adultas". Así que no les quedo más remedio que ponerse a trabajar, así empezaron a ayudar a Youko en diversas actividades._

 _Todo iba bien hasta que de repente las alarmas en el laboratorio empezaron a sonar, poniendo a todos en alerta._

-Youko, que sucede.-

-No lo sé, Natsuki, lo estoy averiguando-

-Youko-Sensei- _decía alarmada Irina_

-que su sucede Irina-

-tenemos un objetó dirigiéndose al planeta, a una gran velocidad, no podemos definir qué es exactamente-

-cuál es su trayectoria- _dios que eso, no es tan grande, pero viene a una gran velocidad por lo cual sería catastrófico si llegara a caer cerca de alguna ciudad._ -Profesor-

-aproximadamente a unos cien kilómetros al sur, de la capital, en un tiempo aproximado de cinco minutos a lo mucho- _decía el profesor_

-Irina localiza a Nao, necesito que se dirija hacia el lugar donde impactara- _necesitamos prevenir, no puede haber otro incidente como el anterior_ –dile que solo investigue – _decía seria Natsuki_

 _Irina asentía a la vez que localizaba a Nao, para después darle las indicaciones que Natsuki le había dicho, haciendo que Nao se encaminaba hacia el lugar. A la vez que Natsuki seguía dando indicaciones. Además de llamar a la guardia de Windbloom para dar informe, pues debían estar al tanto._

-Directora yo también iré- _Haruka quien observaba todo, intervenía pues quería saber qué pasaba._

-Lo siento Meister Haruka, pero no puede ir- _Youko intervenía_

 _-_ eh?, porque no- _protestaba la rubia_

 _-_ Meister Haruka para que pueda ir tendría que materializar su traje, y para ello necesita la certificación de la presidenta, para lo cual tendría que despertarla, además de preocuparla por el hecho de ponerse en riesgo- _está loca esta mujer, ahora se le olvido toda su preocupación por su esposa, si algo le pasa a ella, su esposa y bebe morirían, que no lo entiende, además de que conociéndola terminaría haciendo alguna imprudencia._ \- además solo investigaremos, no hemos detectado una amenaza mayor.

\- está bien Youko-Sensei- _lo había olvidado no puedo ponerme en riesgo, además no quiero preocupar a Yukino._

 _-_ Jefaa!- _Irina gritaba-_ a impactado en la zona indicada _-informaba lo que sucedía, a la par que se encendían las pantallas para dar una imagen del lo acontecido._

 _Todos quedaron en silencio, no podían ver bien pues el polvo que se levanto debido al impacto no lo permitía, hasta que poco a poco todo se fue aclarando, dejando ver un gran cráter, y en el centro de este se veía algo extraño, nadie sabía que pasaba. El silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Nao quien informaba que estaba cerca de llegar._

-Dios que ha sido eso- _Waooo eso fue impresionante, y aterrador jajajaja-_ Directora, estoy en el lugar-

-Nao, no sabemos exactamente que es, así que procede con precaución- _Natsuki aunque no lo admitiera, se preocupaba mucho por Nao, era como una hermana para ella._

-Entendido, solo miro, bueno ¿si encuentro algo valioso me lo puedo quedar?- _Nao bromeaba, pues por alguna razón sentía temor de acercarse, y hacer bromas la calmaban._

-Naoo- _gruñía Natsuki_ –Concentrarte _\- por dios no puede tener juicio (U_U#)-_ No te acerques demasiado, la guardia de Windbloom va para allá-

 _Con esas indicaciones Nao empezaba a investigar, sin embargo algo le llamo la atención, así que sin escuchar las advertencias de Natsuki se adentro en el cráter, para poder ver mejor._

-¿Dios esto qué es? ¿Parece como si fuera una nave?-

-¿Qué?- _eso asombro a todos, como que una nave, y si lo era de ¿dónde provenía? Youko estaba por preguntar mas cuando algo la alerto, haciendo que le ordenara a Nao salir Rápidamente de ahí._

 _En la orilla del cráter se veía una silueta, no se veía más pues su cuerpo como su rostro estaban cubiertos por una capa Negra, dando le un aire misterioso, Nao no podía ver su rostro, pero sabiendo que estaba en peligro, intento atacar, pero en menos de lo que pensó se encontraba inconsciente._

 _Una silueta más se había posado detrás de ella aprovechando que se encontraba distraída, en un solo golpe certero la había noqueado. Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes en el laboratorio, quienes observaban todo por medio de las pantallas, Natsuki se había paralizado pensado lo peor, pero antes de que dijera o hiciera algo la comunicación, se corto._

 _ **Mientras tanto en cierta habitación**_

 _Últimamente he estado durmiendo demasiado, Youko dice que es normal según nos explico, nuestro organismo está produciendo más sangre para enviarle nutrientes al bebé, haciendo que el corazón y los órganos involucrados trabajen más de lo habitual. Además en esta etapa inicia el de su desarrollo de sus los órganos principales y ello requiere de energía._

 _Por ello paso mucho tiempo en mi habitación, además de que Natsuki se preocupa por todo, están linda, se que desea protegernos de cualquier peligro, pero me preocupa que no se cuide y pueda enfermar, no soportaría que le pasara algo._

 _-_ Que te parece si vamos a ver a mami, mi amor- _le digo a mi bebe, mientras acaricio mi vientre._

 _Así que me dispongo a tomar un baño y después vestirme, al terminar todo mi arreglo personal, salgo de la habitación para ir a la oficina de mi Natsuki, en el camino veo a varias de las estudiantes, alegres y disfrutando de la tarde, no puedo dejar de imaginarme como será mi bebe a su edad, si llega a ser niña, o niño._

 _Sigo mi camino con ese pensar, al dar vuelta en una esquina veo a Yukino, quien al parecer busca a mi amiga._

-Buenas tardes Yukino-san- (^_^)

-Buenas tardes Shizuru-san-

-Parece que hoy nuestras sobre protectoras esposas no has abandonado, no cree Yukino-san – _de seguro las deben tener amarradas en algún lugar para que dejen tanto estrés_

-eso parece Shizuru-san, - _comentaba divertida –_ aunque conociendo a Haruka, no se haría raro que estuviera con Youko haciéndole cientos de preguntas- _nunca cambiara mi esposa._

-si eso mismo pienso, a lo mejor Natsuki está también ahí – _fufufufu pobre Youko lo que ha tenido que aguantar._

\- supongo se dirige a la oficina de la directora, ¿me permitiría acompañarla? Me gustaría preguntarle del paradero de mi esposa

-claro que si, será un gusto su compañía-(^_^)

 _Sigo mi camino, ahora acompañada de Yukino, el camino se nos hace corto, pues aprovechamos para platicar de nuestros embarazos, y la gran ilusión de que nuestros bebes estén pronto con nosotras._

 _Sin embargo me detengo en seco, cuando noto la guardia de Windbloom aquí, así como también observo como de una ambulancia, bajan a alguien en una camilla, no logro distinguir quién es, pero mi corazón se llena de angustia al pensar que es mi Natsuki, acelero el paso para llegar más rápido, Yukino me sigue tan rápido como puede, su semblante también muestra preocupación._

 _Cuando llegamos al inicio de las escaleras, puedo notar que Natsuki se encuentra al final de estas, junto con Haruka y Youko, al verla me tranquilizo pues se encuentra bien, aun así su rostro esta serio y a la vez preocupado, así que comenzamos a subir las escalera, antes de llegar con ellas, puedo ver que Nao es quien se encuentra en la camilla. Y me pregunto ¿Qué sucedió?_

-Natsuki- _le hablo al momento que me hecho a sus brazos_

-Shizuru!- _correspondo alegremente el abrazo de mi esposa, a la vez que beso su frente_

-Natsuki que sucede ¿está todo bien? _– no me contesta, sin embargo puedo sentir como su abrazo se vuelve más fuerte, un abrazo sobreprotector, busco su mirada pero no la encuentro, su vista esta fija hacia donde se llevaron a Nao-san, al no hallar respuestas giro mi rostro, para ver si mi amiga me dice algo. Pero no es así, Haruka tiene la vista fija en el mismo lugar que Natsuki, además de que también tiene a Yukino en un mismo abrazo sobreprotector_

 _Cuando estaba por preguntar otra vez, Youko salió, para infórmanos que entraros, al entrar al laboratorio notamos que todos trabajan rápidamente_

-ara, Youko podrías ser tan amable de explicarnos ¿qué pasa?- _le digo mientras recibo las atenciones de mi esposa, para que me siente en una de las sillas cercanas, así Youko empieza a relatar todo lo sucedido_

\- por esa razón, estamos trabajando rápidamente Shizuru-san deseamos saber que sucede.-

 _Estoy sorprendida por lo que escuche, ahora entiendo la preocupación de mi esposa, estaba por preguntar por la salud de nao, cuando Natsuki me gano._

-Youko, ¿Cómo se encuentra nao?- _desde que la trajeron en esa camilla no me han dicho como se encuentra_

-Natsuki, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, el golpe que recibió no es grave, tan solo estará inconsciente un par de horas-

 _Veo como mi Natsuki se relaja al saber que su amiga se encuentra bien, se que se siente culpable por haberla enviado, pero es parte del trabajo de una Otome, así que tomo su mano, para confortarla._

 _Youko nos dice que ella se encargara de todo y que será mejor que vayamos a descansar, cualquier cosa nos avisaría así que nos retiramos en silencio, Haruka y Yukino se despidieron para poder ir a sus habitaciones._

 _Al llegar a nuestra habitación me siento en la orilla de la cama, pensado sobre lo sucedido, tanto era así que no me di cuenta cuando Natsuki se sentó a lado mío_

 _-_ ¿Cómo te sentiste hoy, amor?- _por todo lo sucedido, no pude estar antes con ella_

-Muy bien Mi Natsuki, hoy nuestro bebe se comporto bien- _ya no he tenido tantas nauseas ni mareos_

\- Que bien, amor- _me alegra oír eso.-_ me alegra que nuestro bebe se esté portando bien con mami _– no puedo evitar acariciar su vientre, ellos dos son lo que más amo._ \- Te amo, siempre los cuidare.

-Natsuki, yo también te amo – _tiene miedo, lo sé, su voz me la delata, lo que sucedió hoy la angustia-_ nosotros también te cuidaremos Natsuki, no tengas miedo, nada nos alejara de ti amor- _sello mis palabras, con un beso suave, que empieza a ser más pasional, teniendo una batalla por el control del beso, suavemente la recuesto en la cama, deseando mas, sin embargo me detiene._

-Shizuru – _se cual es su temor, pero Youko me informo que podríamos continuar nuestra vida sexual de manera normal, claro teniendo cuidado._

-tranquila mi Natsuki, lo aremos con mucho cuidado- _le susurro en su oído con una voz cargada de deseo, para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja, lo cual ocasione que escuche un leve gemido de mi esposa, lo que me dice que continúe, al fin se terminara mi abstinencia._

 _De esa manera dos cuerpos se fundían al inicio de la noche_

 _ **Villa de los**_ _ **Caballeros Asward (12 horas después)**_

 _En medio de ese paisaje árido caminaban dos siluetas, que rápidamente fueron divisados por los guardias de la villa, sabían cuál era la orden, matar a cualquiera que se acercara._

 _Es cierto que después de obtener la tecnología de Garderobe las cosas habían mejorado, aun así nunca bajaban la guardia. Por ello en cuanto vieron a los intrusos dieron aviso a su líder._

 _Midori decidió ver quiénes eran los intrusos, sin embargo no lo pudo hacer , sus capas negras no permitían ver nada, así que decidió simplemente dar la orden, para su sorpresa, todos sus hombres habían sido desarmados y noqueados de una manera ágil_

 _¿Cómo? Si esa fue la pregunta que se hizo Midori. Para sorpresa de todos dos Figuras más habían salidos de de los lados, aprovechando que estaban concentrados en las dos primeras, lo que facilito que los vencieran._

 _Para cuando Midori reacciono ahora ella se encontraba rodeada, y sus más cercanos Rad Y Dyne se encontraban sometidos, todo paso tan rápido, que solo reacciono cuando uno de los intrusos le hablo._

-Un gusto conocerla Midori-san- _decía a la vez que sonreiría. Cosa que a Midori le causo temor_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Hola aqui un capitulo mas... saludos!**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

 _Nao, despertó al fin, para consuelo de todas, esas horas se habían hecho eternas. Ahora se encontraba en su cama recostada mientras, Youko la revisaba en presencia de Miss María, Natsuki y Haruka._

 **-** dime Youko, ¿me moriré?, mira que me han dado una paliza, debo tener alguna herida interna.- _nao gritaba alarmada_

 _-_ tranquila Nao-san, no te pasara nada, solo tendrás dolor de cabeza eso es todo- _que dramática me salió_

-esas cosas me hicieron montón, mira que atacarme cincuenta juntos eso no se hace- _nunca admitiré que fue solo una_

 _Ese comentario hizo que Natsuki como Haruka estallaran en risas, pues ellas sabían que no fueron cincuenta si no UNA UNA sola la que noqueo a Nao_

-jajajaja si como no cincuenta ajajaja- _Natsuki no podía hablar de la risa que eso le causo_

-jajajaja si lo sé necesito de una jajajajaja- _Haruka le hizo segunda_ -no aguantas nada jajajaj-

 _Natsuki y Haruka sin darse cuenta habían empezado a estrechar una amistad en esos días._

\- Gakuencho, Meister Haruka- _reprendía rápidamente Miss María haciendo que la risa cesara, pero provocando la de Nao_

-jajajajaja no le tengan miedo jajajajaja- _eso les pasa por burlonas, aunque mejor ya no me rio que mira que la viejita me quiere matar con la mirada jejeje_

-así está mejor, esto es una asunto serio, tómenlo como lo que es-

-Si Miss María- _ahora las tres contestaban a la par_

-Nao-san, podrías contarnos ¿todo lo que viste?-

-No es mucho lo que vi Youko, de hecho solo vi lo que parecía una nave, después de eso vi la silueta, no puede ver su rostro y después no recuerdo nada, por cierto como ¿llegue aquí?-

\- cuando vimos que había una emergencia llamamos a la guardia de Windbloom- _Natsuki hablaba de nuevo, pero ahora seria-_ poco tiempo después de que perdiéramos la comunicación contigo, llegaron a la zona, te encontraron recostada en una orilla del cráter, ellos te trajeron aquí para dar informe—

-así es Nao-san, sin embargo no hemos podido localizar la nave que viste, simplemente desapareció, por eso es muy importante que trates de recordar alguna seña que nos ayude, a encontrar la nave así como a sus ocupantes o por lo menos para saber su procedencia-

-en verdad Youko no recuerdo mucho, todo pasó tan rápido, lo que sí recuerdo es que no era muy grande, y no tenía el emblema de ninguna nación –

\- entiendo, tendremos que seguir buscando- _todo esto es tan extraño, como pudieron desaparecer-_ quizás con algo de suerte podamos encontrarla

-Ayudare a encontrar la nave- _y a sus ocupantes, a quienes les daré una paliza por atacarme por la espalda. (¬_¬#)_

 _Todas asintieron en aprobación, claro Nao las ayudaría después de que se recuperara otro poco, aun que no fue grabe era necesario el descanso, así todas se despidieron dejándola descansar._

 _ **Villa de los**_ _ **Caballeros Asward**_

 _La tención era evidente, para Midori todo esto era una amenaza directa, y no lo permitiría, al no estar sometida se disponía a llamar a Gakutenou, sin embargo fue detenida en el acto._

-por favor Midori-San, no tenemos que recurrir a la violencia –

-¿Violencia?,¡ te atreves a decirme eso después de haber atacado a todos mis hombres!- _la rabia la invadía al oír ese comentario_

\- ¿Eso?, eso es nada Midori-san, ninguno recibió algún daño severo-

-Lo dices como si no fuera nada- _quien se cree-_ Lárgate no sé quien seas y tampoco me interesa –

–Temo que eso no es posible, mi razón para estar aquí, no es para causarle daño, es más bien todo lo contrario, necesito su ayuda, para poder evitar una gran tragedia a la humanidad.- _el tono con lo que lo menciono fue tan serio y sincero que Midori percibió que decía la verdad_ _pero no sedería tan fácil_

-De que rayos hablas, el mundo está en paz, por si no lo habías notado, o que ¿puedes ver el futuro?-

-Aparente mente, está en paz, pero no durara mucho, la paz es relativa- _tengo que convencerla, mi Sensei dijo que sería necesaria para nuestra misión_ \- por esa razón necesito su ayuda, para evitar esta amenaza antes de que empiece, por favor confié en mi-

-Confiar en ti, jajajajajaja, mira que gracioso, no sabes que la ¡confianza se gana! Además como confiar en alguien que no me permite ver su rostro- _Midori había afilado su mirada, tratando de ver quien se ocultaba debajo de la capucha_

 _Para su sorpresa, ante su cometario la silueta llevo su mano a su capa y retiro por completo, sin protestas, sabía que hablaba con una mujer, su voz la delataba, sin embargo no se esperaba lo que vio, a su parecer tendría que ser una mujer mayor, pero contrario a todo lo que ella pensaba, tenía antes si a una hermosa joven no mayor de diecisiete años, de piel nívea, rasgos muy finos, con una excelente figura, su cabello de color plata estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo, dejando solo caer solo dos mechones al frente y sus ojos de una azul muy profundo, con tan corta edad denotaba mucha firmeza y seriedad._

-Permítame presentarme de manera adecuada, Mi nombre es Asumí Yamamoto- _decía a la par que asía una reverencia frente a Midori la cual se sorprendió-_ pido una disculpa por lo sucedido, pero de haber actuado así, sus hombre abrían disparado y esto se habría complicado mas-

-eres una niña- _no esperaba esto, una mocosa fue capaz de someter a mis hombres_

-No se deje engañar, por nuestra edad- _esta mujer es admirable en ningún momento se ha dejado intimidar y ahora que me ha visto creo que menos se intimidara_ \- Permítame presentarle a mis compañeras, ella es Sakura.

 _Al momento en que la joven era mencionada, se retiraba su capa dejando ver a una hermosa joven de la misma edad, su piel nieva, de un cabello rojo suelto, y sus ojos azules claro, que mostraban fiereza_

-un placer conocerla Midori-san- _decía con su voz suave, pero algo aguda, dando una reverencia también, sin soltar a quien tenía sometido_

-y ella es Miyako- _ahora la joven mencionada descubría su rostro mostrando a una joven hermosa de cabellera negra, ojos cafés claro, su porte era firme_

-Un gusto conocerla, Midori-san- _decía realzando una reverencia_

-Por ultimo esta Akari- _una vez mas Midori era asombrada, ahora se dejaba ver una joven de porte firme, sus ojos de color lila y su cabello color rosa._

-Un placer Midori-san- _una reverencia mas,_ _Midori estaba sorprendida a aunque eran muy jóvenes estaban muy bien entrenadas, una educación sin par pues, ni siquiera una joven de Garderobe se les comparaba._

 _Su solo presencia demostraba mucha fuerza, su vestimenta era parecida a la que usaban las Meister Otomes, pero se veía mas como militar, pues era de color negro con blanco y botones dorados. Observo como Asumí hacia un movimiento dando la orden de que soltaran a los hombres retenidos, Midori entendió que esta pequeña era la líder de grupo, así que decidió darle una oportunidad de hablar._

 _Antes de que sus hombres arremetieran contra las jóvenes, los detuvo-_ Muy bien Asumí, te daré una oportunidad de hablar, mas te vale que me convenzas, tu vida está en juego _-sentencio Midori_

-Entendido Midori-san-

 _Maldición esta niña es dura, ni porque le he dicho que su vida está en juego se atemoriza._

 _Con ese pensar Midori se adentro a la villa, siendo seguidas por las cuatro jóvenes y los demás hombres._

 _ **Sala principal de Garderobe…..**_

 _Shizuru había organizado una tarde para convivir con las chicas, todas reunidas tomado te y hablando sobre el futuro de sus bebes_

 _-_ ara, entonces ya tienen algún nombre pensado-

-pues nosotras ya, aunque Haruka, solo ha buscado de niña-

-mi amiga no cambia- _dios espero que si no llega hacer niña no se desilusione-_ y ¿Qué nombre tiene pensado?-

\- Yumiko, por ser un nombre que denota fortaleza-

-Es un lindo nombre Yukino-san- _hasta en su nombre quiere que demuestre fortaleza mi amiga es un caso_

-es un excelente nombre– _Mai intervenía-_ por lo menos ella no le quiere poner Melocotón jajajaja- _Mai reía la recordar el nombre que_ _Mikoto le quería poner al bebe_

-Mikoto-san ¿quiere ponerle al bebe melocotón?-

-así es Shizuru, pero hemos decidido que si es niña se llamara Momoko- _que viene siendo lo mismo que melocotón_ \- no he podido decirle que no jajajaja, nombre de niño aun no pensamos

-aun así es un nombre bonito- _Yukino decía._

\- y ¿usted Mashiro-sama? ¿Ya tienen un nombre?-

-etto, aun no tenemos definido el nombre si llega hacer niño, pero si es niña se llamara Lena, como la madre de Arika-

-awwww- _eso conmovió mucho a las chicas-_ es un nombre hermoso, honrara a su abuela

-¿Shizuru-san cual han pensado?-

-Nosotras pensamos que si es niño se llamara Yoshi y de ser niña será Mizuki- _quiero dos lunas en mi vida ^_^_

-Son excelentes nombres– _decía Mai–_ por lo menos ustedes no tienen que abogar por que su bebe no lleve el nombre de una comida _¬_¬_

 _Ese comentario hizo que todas las chicas se rieran bastante, así continuaron las platicas contando los planes que tenían en mente con la llegada de sus bebes_

 _ **Laboratorio Garderobe….**_

 _Todo era trabajo en este, dado que aun no tenía a información de nada relacionado con la nave y sus ocupantes, Youko no entendía como habían desaparecido en cuestión de minutos sin dejar rastro._

 _-_ Youko -Sensei-

-Dime Irina, encontraron algo?-

-No Youko-Sensei, aun no encontramos nada, Sin embargo tiene una llamada de Midori-Sensei-

-Gracias Irina, comunícame con ella-

 _Espero que este todo bien, es raro que Midori llame, aun que nuestra relación mejoro, mantiene cierta distancia, nunca deja de estar alerta y ausente, con ese pensar tomo el teléfono para escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea_

-hola Youko cuanto tiempo—

-es lo mismo que digo Midori, pareciera que te olvidaste de mi, claro hasta ahora-

-No sabía que sufrías por mi-

-ja ja que graciosa,- _aunque así es no pienso admitirlo tan fácil-_ y bien ¿a que debo el honor de tu llamada?, no creo que sea solo para saludar-

-vamos Youko claro que quiero saludar, aun que ya que lo mencionas, necesito un favor-

\- me imaginaba algo así ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?, mientras pueda hacerlo, claro está-

\- veras necesito que…..-


	5. Capitulo 5

**Lamento la demora, de ahora en adelante actualizare mas seguido, saludos!**

 **Los personajes de Mai-Otome no me pertenecen xD son de Sunrise**

* * *

 **Garderobe**

Después de la llamada de Midori a Youko, esta había quedado muy sorprendida pues lo que le pedía Midori, no era algo que se pudiera conseguir fácilmente, sin embargo lo intentaría pues por la forma en que Midori lo pidió sabia que una buena razón tenia, por lo cual se dispuso a hablar con Natsuki.

 **Oficina Principal Garderobe**

Natsuki se encontraba realizando sus labores cuando alguien llamo a su puerta

\- Adelante-

\- Directora, que bueno que la encuentro-

-Youko!, ¿sucede algo? ¿Tienen noticias de la nave?- decía alarmada

Teniendo en cuenta el embarazo de Shizuru así como la nave que había llegado, Natsuki estaba más paranoica de lo normal.

\- Todo se encuentra bien en lo que cabe, aunque aun no sabemos mucho sobre la nave-

-Bueno, por lo menos no empeoran las cosas- Natsuki suspiro y añadió- ¿puedo saber entonces la razón de tu visita Youko?

-Natsuki hay algo que quiero pedirte, un favor mejor dicho-

-Claro dime-

La sonrisa en el rostro se Natsuki le infundía confianza a Youko.

-Veras hace unas horas recibí una llamada de Midori, me pedía que te solicitará que aceptaras a cuatro jóvenes en Garderobe, y que estuvieran bajo tutela de la escuela-

La solicitud no era cualquier cosa, Youko lo sabía, pero aun así quería intentarlo, la expresión de Natsuki le daba a entender que no seria fácil convencerla.

\- Youko, lo que me pides es imposible, tu mejor que nadie sabe que para ingresar a Garderobe se requieren muchos requisitos, además Midori no tiene un Gobierno bajo su mando para solicitar tener Otomes, eso esta destinado exclusivamente a los mandatarios de cada reino o sus casas importantes-

\- Eso lo entiendo muy bien Natsuki, sin embargo, Midori no planea tener Otomes, pues no desea que las jóvenes reciban nono maquinas, solamente desea que tengan el entrenamiento en cuanto a combate-

\- ¿no desea que tengan nano maquinas?, eso no tiene sentido, serian simples jóvenes solo sabiendo pelear, su entrenamiento no sería gran cosa ¿por qué enviarlas a Garderobe?-

Natsuki no entendía el porqué de la solicitud, sabía muy bien que Midori podría entrenar a las jóvenes, pues sabía de su habilidad en combate, por ello no entendía bien que era lo que pretendía Midori.

Youko sabiendo lo que estaba pensado Natsuki, decidido continuar

\- Yo misma me pregunto eso Natsuki, el porqué, pero si algo he aprendido es que Midori no hace nada a la ligera, una buena razón debe tener para hacer dicha petición, sabe que ella no tiene acceso a ti, por eso me pidió a mi hablar contigo-

\- Aunque tenga buenas razones, lo que me pides no es posible, ingresar a Garderobe no es cualquier cosa, mas aun por no saber nada de las jóvenes.-

-Natsuki, por favor Piénsalo, si quieres puedes ponerlas aprueba durante un tiempo y si cumplen los requisitos dejar q continúen en Garderobe- Youko sabia que había hecho lo que podía, si seguía insistiendo Natsuki se negaría rotundamente por ello prefería esperar que ella tomara una decisión- Natsuki, por favor Piénsalo

\- De acuerdo, pero no te aseguro nada. Youko-

-Gracias Natsuki-

Youko se retiro, dejando a una pensativa Natsuki, sabia q había algo mas, pero antes de tomar alguna decisión, consultaría a los pilares y a miss María.

 **Villa de los Caballeros Asward**

Midori se encontraba en la orilla de un acantilado, aparentaba ver el paisaje delante de ella, pero en realidad meditada en todo lo que había escuchado por parte de aquellas jóvenes, parecía algo irreal, pero por su convicción sabía que no mentían, por ello pido a Youko la solicitud de que entraran a Garderobe, realmente no necesitaban entrenamiento, eran muy hábiles en el combate, mas bien, lo que requerían es estar en Garderobe para llevar a cabo su misión.

Estaba tan absorta en su pensar que no sintió cuando Asumí llego a su lado.

\- Es una vista impresionante, Midori Sensei-

Un susto es lo que había ocasionado a Midori, pero no se permito mostrarlo, por el contrario permaneció como si nada.

-¿Que de impresionante puede tener un desierto?-

-Vida, aunque parezca que está muerto, hay mucha vida en el, solo hay que observar con cuidado Midori -Sensei- Asumí no dejaba de mirar al frente mientras decía esto.

Midori observo con cuidado y fue consciente que aun es ese lugar había vida, se pregunto como una joven como ella podía valorar esos pequeños detalles.

\- ¿Porque me llamas Sensei?, si en tu mundo no me consiste, hasta ahora me has conocido y no te he enseñado nada-era algo que le intrigaba, desde el momento en que conoció a la joven.

\- Se equivoca Midori Sensei, me ha enseñado más de lo que piensa, aunque no la conocí en mi tiempo, sus hazañas y valor me enseñaron mucho, sobre la importancia de ser una buena líder y dar todo por quienes amamos, por ello la considero mi Sensei en cierto modo-

La sorpresa de Midori fue grande, Asumí había hablado con tal franqueza que Midori sonrió para sí, esta joven era única y cada vez se lo demostraba mas, quien la hubiera educado había logrado convertirla en alguien impresionante

\- Youko me informara en la tarde la decisión de la directora- Espero Natsuki tome la decisión correcta.

Asumí se limito a asentir y continuar mirando en silencio con Midori la vista ante ellas.

 **Garderobe Sala de Consejo**

Natsuki había convocado a los cinco pilares como a miss Maria para plantear la solicitud de Youko, lo que no esperaba era que Haruka, Yukino, Mai, Mikoto, Arika y Mashiro también llegaran, alegando que tenían que estar presente por ser gobernantes de los principales reinos o ser la diosa gato.

Por más que trato de de que se fueran no lo logro, por lo cual mejor decidió dar inicio a la sesión, que en cuanto se expuso todo el asunto, empezaron las opiniones por todos lados, tanto a favor como en contra.

-Directora, eso es imposible, seria romper las reglas y tradiciones de Garderobe-

-Miss Maria, si no mal recuerdo esas reglas se rompieron antes, cuando Arika llego- Mencionaba Mashiro - se le permito unirse aunque el ciclo ya había iniciado y no se sabía mucho de ella-

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien alteza, pero fue una situación diferente, Máister Arika entro como una única excepción-

-Una excepción que fue muy oportuna ¿no cree miss Maria?- Mai no le daba tanta importancia a la solicitud de Youko, lo que le intrigaba era el hecho que Natsuki si lo hubiera considerado, eso sí era raro.- Que tal y esta vez pasa lo mismo, resulte oportuno que se les entrene

\- Nada nos asegura que así sea - Miss Maria no cedería tan fácilmente- además no sabemos nada de ellas ni su comportamiento, podrían ser unas rebeldes de lo peor y mal influenciar a las demás alumnas

\- Yo opino lo mismo que Miss Maria, además, ahora estamos en un estado de alerta dadas las circunstancias con lo de la aparición de la nave, deberíamos concentrarnos más en eso-

-Apoyo la opinión de Sara- menciono Maya- no estamos en la mejor situación, adema de que sería un desperdicio de recursos, al no terminar siendo Otomes al final de su entrenamiento

\- Es verdad que no es la mejor situación, sin embargo después de todo lo que pasamos y el apoyo que Midori-San, dio en su momento, es falta de gratitud negarle esta petición- Mashiro insistía, le gustaba llevar la contra a miss Maria, quien parecía más enojada

-Es verdad, además no serán muchos recursos los que se necesitaran, si lo permiten Aries, podría dar dichos recursos- Yukino dejo a todas sorprendidas con lo que proponía, no solo apoyaba que se permitiera el que las jóvenes llegaran sino también, proponía dar recursos para ello.

La razón, de dicho ofrecimiento por parte de la presidenta de Aries era porque, al igual que Natsuki, consideraba que dicha petición tenía un segundo objetivo, pero para averiguar cual era, tendrían decir que si, a la solicitud de Midori

La diferencia de opiniones se hacían cada vez mayor, Natsuki se limitaba a ver y Shizuru solo sonreía divertida por dicha situación.

Después de una hora….

-Ara ara- Shizuru hablaba por primera vez, llamado la atención de todas- si se me permite, en vez de discutir, porque no que se decida en una batalla-

-¿En una batalla?, Zuru eso no sería muy justo, tendría que pelear con una Otome, al no tener nano maquinas, sería una derrota segura- Natsuki no entendía el punto, batallas así se usaba en casos donde ambas peleadoras tenían las mismas oportunidades

Shizuru al ver la duda en el rostro de todas decidió continuar- cuando una joven entra a Garderobe debe demostrar su fortaleza, de esa manera se sabe que es digna de estar en esta institución, por ello combate con una Otome pero sin que esta haga uso de sus nano maquinas, si no solo de su habilidad física de combate-

-Máister Viola, siguiere ¿entonces un combate entre las jóvenes y estudiantes de Garderobe?-

-No precisamente Miss Maria, mas bien, al ser una solicitud especial sugeriría que el combate solo sea llevado por una de ellas contra una Máister-

Todas mostraron asombro por lo que Shizuru mencionaba, pues sería algo difícil de conseguir el vencer a una Máister.

Miss Maria por el contrario, apoyo de inmediato dicha proposición pues vencer a una Otome completamente formada sería difícil, lo cual aseguraba que la petición de Midori no sería realizada.

Después de que todas lo pensaran y aceptaran, se asigno a Haruka, para ser la representante de Garderobe en dicha batalla, la razón, la rubia había implorado ser ella, pues tenía tiempo que no peleaba, y dado que sería una batalla sin hacer uso de su poder, no pondría en riesgo a su amada esposa y bebe.

Así se dio por terminada la reunión, y Natsuki informo a Youko la decisión tomada, se haría una batalla en dos días, donde se decidiría si las jóvenes que Midori recomendaba eran aceptadas.

 **Pov Natsuki**

Desde que Youko hablo conmigo, me quede pensando mucho, se que como directora debo defender las tradiciones de Garderobe, sin embargo conozco a Midori y se que una buena razón debe de tener, por lo cual decidí ese mismo día llamar a una reunión para tomar una decisión.

Después de todo el caos que se formo, se llego que se decidiría su ingreso por una batalla, la realidad es que no lograran entrar, pues una de ellas tendrá que pelar con Haruka, eso me inquieta porque realmente quiero ayudar a Midori, pero bueno la decisión se tomo.

Hoy es el día de la batalla por lo cual estoy algo ansiosa, me intriga conocer a alas jóvenes, y ver como terminara este asunto.

Me he despertado más temprano de lo habitual, estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no noto cuando Zuru despierta hasta que me habla.

-Natsuki ¿está todo bien?- no sé qué cara tengo, porque me ve preocupada

-Si amor estoy bien, solo que estoy algo inquieta por la batalla de hoy- acaricio su bello rostro- espero a Haruka no se le pase la mano- Zuru ríe, amo su risa, me encanta el efecto que tiene en mi, con solo oírla reír puedo calmarme de inmediato.

\- Yo también espero que no, pero por las dudas le recordare que es con un niña que peleara y que debe medir su fuerza- sonreía al decírmelo- ¿crees que es mala idea la batalla Nat?

-No Zuru para nada, fue una buena idea, aunque no estoy segura que logren pasarla- un suspiro salió de mi- por alguna extraña razón, quiero que entren, no se, es raro.

Zuru me miro un momento, me estaba analizando, ¿ como lo se? Oigan tenemos años de pareja y de casadas, la conozco muy bien, después de unos segundos acaricio mi mejilla con tanta ternura que me derretí de amor por ella- Natsuki, si son dignas de estar Garderobe, nos lo demostraran- debía admitir que eso era verdad.

-¿Por qué mejor no dejas que te distraiga, de ese tema?- Su mirada picara y sus manos inquietas, me distrajeron de inmediato.

Después de tres horas de distracción, nos arreglamos para ir al patio principal, donde Midori y sus jóvenes llegarían, tomo de la mano a Shizuru y nos dirigimos ahí.

Miss María, Youko y las demás ya habían llegado, sabía muy bien que todas estaban inquietas como yo, hasta Shizuru solo que ella lo disimulaba muy bien, después de unos minutos pudimos ver a Midori, con su típico atuendo con su capa, y detrás de ella cuatro jóvenes.

Mi mirada se centro en ellas, cuatro hermosas jóvenes, que caminaban en una perfecta sincronización y alineación, sus espaldas rectas y su rostro en alto, tenían porte y elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos, su vestimenta era parecida a la de una Máister Otome, debo admitir que su presencia denotaba fuerza, a pesar de que no tendrían más de 16 o 17 años, cualquiera al verlas diría que eran perfectas, eso aumentaba mi curiosidad del porque, quería Midori que entraran a Garderobe.

No fui la única sorprendía, hasta miss Maria veía con asombro a las jóvenes, creo que su pensar de que eran rebeldes sin causa se fue de inmediato, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque ese era el tipo de alumna que le gustaba educar, y aunque no lo había logrado del todo con sus alumnas, por la forma en que miraba a las jóvenes, note que estaba fascinada con ellas, algo raro de ver en ella, si no llegan a quedarse las jóvenes, le diré a Miss Maria por el resto de su vida, que perdió la oportunidad de tener a las alumnas perfectas, por sus tradiciones jajajaja.

Shizuru también observaba con detenimiento, su mirada esta fija en ellas, por alguna razón, Zuru apretó mi mano, iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero justo en ese momento Midori hablo.

-Un gusto, poder volver a verlas- hizo una reverencia, que, dé misma forma, repitieron las cuatro jóvenes, de nuevo, en una misma sincronía, ¡Enserio! ¿Ni una desalineación?- agradezco que tomaran encuentra mi petición.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Midori-san- le contesto con una sonrisa- aun no lo agradezcas totalmente, falta ver que pasen la prueba- Midori se movió un poco, permitiendo que viéramos mejor a las jóvenes-

-Es cierto, sin embargo estoy segura que lo lograran- la sonrisa de Midori era muy confiada

-Vaya, Midori-san tiene mucha confianza en sus jóvenes- Si Miss Maria al ataque – sería mucho pedir que ¿las presentara adecuadamente?-

-Claro, Miss María-

Midori hizo un movimiento con su mano y una de las jóvenes dio un paso al frente, hizo una impecable reverencia y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Asumí Yamamoto, tengo 16 años, y provengo de un lugar lejano, es un gran honor para mí estar delante de su presencia - Asumí esa alta, tiene rasgos muy finos, su piel es nívea y su cabello es de color plata y sus ojos de un azul muy peculiar-

Justo después de que ella terminara y volviera a su lugar, otra joven dio un paso al frente, repitió una perfecta reverencia

-Mi nombre es Sakura Nakamura, tengo 16 años y pertenezco a un lugar lejano, es un honor para mi estar delante de su presencia- Sakura es alta como Asumí, pero su cabello es rojo y sus ojos azul claro

\- Mi nombre es Miyako Hayashi, tengo 16 años, y provengo de un lugar lejano, es un gran honor para mí estar delante de su presencia- Miyako es un poco más pequeña, sin embargo su porte y su mirada café es fuerte, su cabello es un negro muy profundo

\- Mi nombre es Akari Aoyama, tengo 16 años y pertenezco a un lugar lejano, es un honor para mí estar delante de su presencia- Akari es la última en presentarse, su altura es la misma de Miyako, de las tres es la que tiene la mirada un poco más suave, su cabello es color rosa, y sus ojos color lila, debo decir que su presentación no fue muy informativa, sin embargo su coordinación al hacerlo fue extraordinaria

-Es un placer conocerlas, Mi nombre es Natsuki Kruger, Directora de Garderobe, y segunda columna, Cristal de Hielo plateado- digo todo con una sonrisa- en nombre de todas, suerte en la batalla.

Me doy la vuelta indicando que me sigan, es hora de que inicie este combate, puedo notar que todas observan con cuidado a las jóvenes, puedo asegurar que no solo yo he pensado que si se comportan de maravilla que sorpresas aguarda el combate.

Con ese pensar tomo camino hacia la zona de batalla, esto va a ser muy pero muy interesante.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todas, gracias por sus comentarios, que bueno que les guste la historia!**

* * *

 **Zona de Batallas Garderobe**

Todas se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, listas para presenciar la batalla, por medida de precaución, Natsuki mando que nadie aparte de quienes estuvieron presentes en dicha reunión, vieran la batalla.

 **Pov. Shizuru**

Desde la reunión, tenía mucha curiosidad por la petición de Midori, sin embargo al igual que Mis Maria me gusta conservar las tradiciones de Garderobe, por ello al ver que nadie daba una solución, decidí proponer la batalla. Siendo realistas, las jóvenes no tienen oportunidad contra una Otome completa.

Esa era mi forma de pensar, hasta el momento en que las vi, les mentiría si les digo que no me impresionaron, simplemente eran extraordinarias, pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fue mi propia reacción, cuando las vi, sentí una emoción extraña, me había emocionado, tal como cuando veo a mi familia.

Por extraño que parezca quería abrazarlas, por me retuve, incluso apreté la mano de Natsuki, para lograrlo.

Me reprendí a mi misma por sentir eso, lo más seguro es que sean mis hormonas por el embarazo, por ello no hice mas caso a mis emociones, cuando Natsuki pidió que la siguiéramos, tome en automático su brazo, camine junto a ella hasta que llegamos al balcón donde seria la batalla.

Ahora me encuentro sentada, mi amada esposa siempre se preocupa por mí, no sé ni de donde saco la silla, pero amo cada detalle que tiene conmigo, toco mi vientre, aun no se nota mi embarazo, sin embargo sé que mi bebe ahí está, y por alguna extraña razón vuelvo a ver a aquellas jóvenes en mi mente, pero ahora veo un rostro en particular, ¿qué me pasa?...

-Cree que todo salga bien Máister Viola- mis pensamientos se interrumpen, al oír la voz de Miss Maria – Pienso que quizás nos precipitamos al elegir su entrada por batalla-

-Ara ara, creí, Miss Maria que le importaba mas conservar las tradiciones de Garderobe, que la entrada de las jóvenes- vaya que también la impresionaron, ¿Cómo lo sé?, pues el hecho de que diga que es mucho una batalla, lo muestra, ella nunca duda de las decisiones tomadas- y las dos sabemos que es imposible que pierda Haruka

-Eso lo sé muy bien, sin embargo debo admitir que las juzgue antes de conocerlas….. me intriga saber quien las ha educado- lo sabía, ahora si las quiere en la escuela

-Bueno Miss Maria, por ahora no podemos hacer nada solo esperar a ver como se desarrolla la batalla, quizás si demuestran valor podamos dejar que se queden-

-Muy cierto, veamos que pasa-

A lo lejos, puedo ver como Haruka y Natsuki hablan en un extremo del campo, giro un poco mi rostro y ahora veo a Midori junto a dos de las jóvenes, fijo mas mi atención en ellas, esta con Asumí y Sakura, por lo que veo Sakura será quien combata con mi amiga, pues trae puesto el traje de batalla.

Creo que mi mirada es muy intensa, por que las tres voltean en mi dirección, así que me limito a sonreír, justo en ese momento llega Natsuki a mi lado, me da un leve beso en los labios y acaricia mi vientre, dios estoy demasiado enamorada de ella, mi sonrisa se hace mas grande.

-Peleadoras- llama Natsuki – a sus puestos de batalla- ambas contrincantes llegan a su lugar – Que empiece la batalla- anuncia

Todas miramos atentamente, ninguna de las dos hace movimiento alguno, simplemente se miran fijamente, conozco a Haruka, está esperando que Sakura haga su movimiento, pero como veo el asunto Haruka se desesperara primero, y es justo lo que hace.

Hizo un movimiento que yo conocía bien y por ello sabía lo difícil que es evadirlo, mas, si no tienes entrenamiento, lleva una velocidad impresionante por lo cual es imposible reaccionar a tiempo.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Sakura lo evito, paso en cámara lenta para mi, vi como la joven simple mente retrocedió, incluso una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, como si eso fuera lo que esperara, antes de que Haruka pasara de largo, Sakura le dio un golpe, provocando que mi amiga fuera a parar hasta la pared de campo.

Todas estábamos atónitas, Miss Maria y Natsuki literalmente tenían la quijada en el suelo y Nao moría de risa.

Haruka se levanto gritando como siempre – es todo lo que tienes... yo te enseñare lo que es pelar- grito

-Pelear Haruka Chan- corrigió Yukino, el golpe no la afecto, pues no fue muy Severo, sin embargo si estaba preocupada

Sakura, por el contrario mantenía su leve sonrisa, parecía disfrutar la batalla. Haruka volvió a ataque al instante y cada movimiento que realizaba era evadido por Sakura, quien se limitaba a defenderse, es una batalla impresionante, parecía que Sakura ya supiera como atacaría Haruka, pero de repente vino el cambio, si, ahora Sakura atacaba y Haruka no se las veía muy bien, le costaba mantener el ritmo y cada cierto tiempo, Sakura lograba golpearla, en verdad me asombra la forma en que pelea esta joven, era muy difícil que Haruka ganara.

Aunque estaba concentrada en la batalla, puede observar como Asumí se movía levemente de su lugar y hacia un casi imperceptible movimiento con su mano, que era visto por Sakura, parecería no significar nada, de no ser porque en ese mismo momento, Sakura dejo de atacar y permitió que Haruka atacara, solo que esta vez no esquivó ningún golpe, por lo cual perdió….pero a mí no me engaña, realmente se dejo ganar, y justo ahí me pregunte, qué papel tenia Asumí frente a las tres chicas, como para que Sakura la obedeciera al instante.

 **Pov. Miss Maria**

Acabo de presenciar una batalla épica ¿la razón?, nadie jamás había podido dar pelea a una Otome aunque esta no usara sus nano maquinas, pues el entrenamiento que reciben es muy fuerte, sin embargo esta joven acaba de pelear, no eso no es pelear, para Sakura fue un juego, está claro que es capaz de mas. Pareciera que Haruka gano por su merito, la realidad, Sakura se dejo ganar, lose porque vi como ella misma bajo su rendimiento, y estoy segura que la razón fue el leve gesto de Asumí, que para mí fue mas una forma de darle una orden a la joven, la cual la ejecuto de inmediato.

Ahora que ha terminado la batalla, se que la directora dirá que al fallar no serán admitidas, por ellos antes de que lo haga, le he pedido que tengamos otra reunión, al principio dudo, pero al final cedió. Pidió a Midori que esperaran un momento y nos dirigimos a la sala de consejo.

-Bien, Miss Maria ¿qué sucede?-

-Vera directora, se que ya se había tomado una decisión sobre la batalla de hoy, por ello quiero solicitar que las jóvenes sean aceptadas a pesar de haber perdido- la sorpresa de todas es manifestada en su rostro, se que las he tomado por sorpresa, pero no puedo permitir que se vayan esas niñas.

-Miss Maria, ¿se siente bien? –Mai san, me mira mientras trata de contener la risa

-No le veo lo gracioso, Máister Mai-

-Bueno, es gracioso, teniendo en cuenta que se opuso al ingreso de las jóvenes, desde que se expuso el tema-

\- Es de sabios cambiar de opinión, Reina Mashiro- esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- además se reconocer que las jóvenes tiene talento, Sakura ha hado una excelente pelea-

-Yo diría, más que excelente Miss Maria- menciono Nao- Le ha dado una paliza a " la general Armitage"- dijo esto haciendo seña de comillas con sus dedos, a la vez que se soltaba a reír

A Haruka san le salto una vena en la frente y empezó a alegar que no le habían dado una paliza, lo cual genero un debate entre todas, hasta que Natsuki puso orden y Shizuru hablo.

-Comparto la opinión de Miss Maria, las jóvenes tienen talento, deberíamos permitir su ingreso, les parece ¿someterlo a votación?-

Todas asintieron, llegando a decisión unánime el que las jóvenes se quedaran.

 **Jardines de Garderobe**

 **Pov Asumí**

Mi Sensei me dijo que nos aceptarían en Garderobe por medio de una batalla, razón por la que cuando Midori san nos lo comunicó no me sorprendí, lo que si no sabía era con quien tocaría pelear, aun así mi Sensei nos dio opciones y dependiendo de quien fuera la que combatiera por la escuela, sabíamos quién de nosotras pelearía.

Por ello cuando se nos dijo que la general Armitage pelearía, sabía que Sakura es quien debía combatirla. La batalla inicio muy bien, todo iba en orden hasta que note que Sakura perdió de vista su objetivo, el cual no era ganar, por el contrario, debíamos perder, así que decidí recordarle cual era su objetivo con un movimiento leve de mi mano, no creo que nadie lo haya notado pues fue muy mínimo.

Ahora esperamos en los jardines de Garderobe, dado que las Otomes se encuentran en una reunión, lo más seguro, decidiendo si entramos o no, mientras me gusta recorrer estos bellos jardines, están tan llenos de vida.

-¿Asumí?- escucho la voz de Sakura detrás de mi- disculpa mi error en la batalla-

Su voz triste hace que me gire para verla de frente- No pasa nada, todo está bien, entiendo tu emoción, al poder pelear con un leyenda como la General Armitage- Sakura y yo crecimos juntas, somos las mejores amigas y nos consideramos hermanas, crecimos escuchando del gran poder de las Otomes, por eso al poder compartir arena con una de ellas, su emoción le ha ganado.

-No.- dice seria- no trates de hacer menos mi error, sabes que no debí dejar que mi emoción me ganara, puse en riesgo nuestra misión –

La conozco también y sé que quiere que la reprenda- En ese caso- ahora mi voz se vuelve severa- espero sea la última vez que sucede esto, ¿entendido Sakura?- ella asiente de forma solemne, no me mal entiendan, soy firme cuando es necesario, pero no una tirana que manda sin pensar en sus subordinados, que además son mis amigas.

-Ahora que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por estos bellos jardines- mi voz es ahora suave, Sakura sonríe. Empezamos a caminar en silencio por los bellos jardines.

 **Pov Natsuki**

Después de ver aquella pelea, mi curiosidad aumento, pues por la forma de pelea de Sakura, aquellas jóvenes no necesitaban entrenamiento. Y tal como esperaba miss Maria pidió que fueran aceptadas, después de que se tomara la decisión de que permanecieran, también se especifico que deberían estar bajo la supervisión directa de miss Maria, cosa que le fascinó.

Ya hemos informado la decisión a Midori y las jóvenes, así como también el hecho que estarán bajo la supervisión directa de miss Maria, todas parecen satisfechas con la decisión, las chicas se despidieron de Midori, quien dijo que volvería pronto para ver su progreso, después de eso se retiraron con miss Maria para recibir su asignación de habitación.

Siendo sincera ha sido un día muy emocionante, más de lo que pensaba, pues contra todo pronóstico la petición de Midori se cumplió y ahora las jóvenes forman parte de Garderobe.

Con ese pensar me dispongo a dormir, no sin antes besar a mi bella esposa y su vientre, ansió poder tener a nuestro bebe pronto con nosotras.


End file.
